


Having A Secret Relationship With Hanzo Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Having A Secret Relationship With Hanzo Would Include:

Being in a secret relationship with Hanzo (before he kills Genji) would include:   
\- Him being head over heels for you from the start.   
\- He sees you one morning while hes out in search of his brother. You were opening up your little book shop and putting out a sign saying there was a sale on that day. There was something so beautiful about you that made Hanzo come to a stop as he watches you from across the street. Perhaps it was the morning sun, barley peaking over the surrounding buildings, or the blossom that had fallen and been blown by the wind.   
\- He would take the opportunity of a sale to come back to your little store after hes located his brother.   
\- The first moment he walks in, you look up at him and smile with a friendly “good morning”. You didn’t know who he was. You had lived in the area for a year or so now, and had certainly heard of the Shimada clan, but never seen Hanzo in person. And Hanzo knew the reputation him and his clan had.  
\- “I haven’t seen you around here before.” Hanzo says, looking at you.   
“ive been here for a little over a year. Do you come to this area much?” You reply simply. Honestly, you were thrilled when the handsome stranger had walked into your shop. And even more when he started a conversation.   
“No. I was born here, but this part is unknown to me.” He looks back to the books.  
“Perhaps you should come around here more often?” you ask, biting your lower lip as you see a small smile pull at his lip and a chuckle escapes them.   
“perhaps I will, now that I have a reason.”   
And with that, he left.   
\- Of course, he would return within days. In the following meetings, you would learn his first name, but not tie it to the Shamada clan. And hes thankful for that. Because hes able to build a bond with you, something all but impossible with his clans reputation.   
\- Hanzo enjoyed your company, often spending hours in the book shop whenever he could. He was able to hid behind the shelves in the back of the shop next to your little desk so no one could see he was there. And in the evenings, he would walk you back to your flat. It was a small and modest flat, and he learnt of your financial struggles in the past so this was heaven for you. Hanzo had a sudden urge to rush out and buy you anything you desired. Jewellery, clothes, shoes, anything. He wanted to show you a life of luxury that you had never even glimpsed at. But he couldn’t. not right now.  
\- That didn’t stop him from getting closer to you.   
\- But, one day, he accidently tells you Genjis name and sees you frown slightly. He can see your mind working as you put 2 and 2 together.   
\- Instantly, he notices a change in your behaviour towards him. Before, you were flirty, warm and kind, but the second you realise who he is, you become quiet and reserved.   
\- It would cause him to storm out in frustration.   
\- Hanzo would return that night. It was dark and a storm had come in, meaning it was raining rather heavily. You were shutting up the shop when he noticed someone walk up beside you.   
“Im sorry, the shops closed.” You call over your shoulder.   
“I came to speak with you.” Hanzos voice makes your heart stop. Glancing at him, you couldn’t help but notice the sadness in his eyes as he looks at you. Turning to him, you were thankful for the little doorway into your shop that offered some cover from the rain for you both.   
“Why?” you ask, confused. His own frown says he doesn’t understand your question, so you continue. “Why do you busy yourself with a little book shop owner.”   
“Because she is unlike anyone I have ever met.” He answers you, his voice low. There was a burning passion in his eyes that you couldn’t deny.  
\- In that doorway, you and Hanzo shared your first kiss. it was hot and needy, and left you pinning for more. But you were scared. And so was Hanzo.   
\- That was how the secret relationship was agreed. Hanzo wanted to keep you safe and away from harm.   
\- That doesn’t mean he’ll be as reserved as before. After that first kiss, you get a bouquet of flowers the next day.   
\- You’ll be showered with presents galore, and every time Hanzo comes around, you would chastise him for it. But he would smile and shrug it off, simply pulling you closer for a kiss.   
\- Hes incredibly protective of you.   
\- One thing Hanzo secretly loves is when he sees you in public. Of course, the two of you pretend that you don’t know each other, but he loves seeing the sly smirk you send him. Especially if he spent the night before at yours.   
\- One night, Genji would follow his brother and catch him with you.   
\- Of course, he would tese his brother, but never tell anyone. He would ask to meet you though.   
\- One evening, Hanzo finds you and Genji sitting cross legged on your floor playing video games.   
\- “I might just steal this one from you, brother.” Genji jokes.   
“I don’t think you could, brother.” Hanzo sneers as you pause the game to skip up to Hanzo and press a kiss to his lips.   
\- The closer you and him get, the more Hanzo wants to stop hiding. He wants to walk down the street with you, have you by his side at public events and allow you to come to his home (which has always been out of bounds due to the heavy guards).   
\- One evening, he hears footsteps and snickering from outside his room and a knock at his door. He opens it and you are shoved forward. He catches you and sees Genji smirk, wink before running off.   
Hanzo will pull you inside, making sure no guards had seen you. He would be angry until you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.   
\- That evening, he would finally be able to take you in his own bed, even if you two did have to be quiet.   
\- The following morning, you would both wake up in bliss.   
\- “Marry me.” Would be the first thing Hanzo says to you that morning, and you would giggle it off, until you saw that he was dead serious.   
\- “A secret wedding?” you ask him.   
“no.” Hanzo replies. “Be my wife? Stay here with me.”   
all you could do was smile and nod as he leans down and kisses you.   
Of course, he would propose properly. The public would think he had just seen you, spoke to you a couple of times and decided you were to be his wife. But you, Hanzo and Genji knew the truth.


End file.
